Kaplan Falls
by PeterLovesStiles
Summary: Being Human with some crossover characters.  Jaidan.  Slash.  Josh and Aidan raise hybrid twins with help from Sally and meet some interesting characters along the way.   SPN, Scrubs, HP, LotR, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Kaplan Hills

in the sweet large town of Kaplan Hills lives a family of five. A very unusual family of normal people standards, not this towns though cause. Theirs Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood with a daughter Jenna Gilbert. Spock and Kirk and daughters and son Ki'-El'laya and Seiek and T'Manda. J.D. and Dr. Cox, Chuck and Cassy, Benny and Pike. Hunter and Angel. Then, Kurt and Blaine Anderson, Dean and Castiel Winchester and their kids Samantha 9Yrs/old, John 3yrs/old, and Mary 8mons. Sam and Gabriel Winchester and their kids Luke and Leia still not born yet.

Finn and Puck Hudson,Brittney and Santanna, Waldan and Alan Schmidt with Alan's son Jake. Harry and Draco Potter. Justin and Zeke Russo, and Max and Mason and Jacob Black and their kid Bella Black. Damon and James Bennett a vampire and a witch, Frodo and Sam Baggins, then much more.

Aidan and Josh McRadcliff are a vampire and werewolf couple married and have a daughter named Sally McRadcliff a Hybrid newborn they are just bringing home now and their friend Sally is a Ghost, who they named dather after and their twin son James was named after a dear friend and enemy after. Aidan drives Josh and the babys home,with them passed out Sally is looking at the babies from the back seat leaning forward,with Aidan watching her every move in the mirror that whole time."Could you sit back, please?" asked Aidan with a stern voice.


	2. 2 Months Ago

**Chapter 1 Pt. 1**

**2 Months Ago**

Two months ago, Aidan was at the kitchen table which Josh and Sally bought from IKEA with of hot blood.

When in walks Josh his lover and today he decide to just wear Aidan's boxer-briefs. Josh grabs cup of water from the sink bending his back down.

Aidan's eyes turned black as his fang descend, next he lightning sprints behind Josh.

Josh moans at the touch of Aidan pressed hard against his body. Once Josh felt Aidan's grinding into him, he was louder with Aidan's fangs teasing his neck. Josh fell back as much as he could, with is body tight between Aidan the sick.

[Smut Warning]

Aidan's breath quivered and shook with lust at Joh's warmth, hearing the blood rushing through his veins.

Josh moans out,"fuck me,honey," he ordered in a seductive way.

Aidan looks to Josh. Hands slidding down the waist band of Josh's Briefs.

Josh attempts to leave to go get condoms.

Aidan backs away with a lovingly he's usual smartalic look he replies," So where you going, we dont need one, it's not like i have any STDs Or like you can i get Pregnant.

"No. No,"

Aidan looks confused and little hurt,"why not?"

Josh ran for the door when fire ran through his heart and he got in the car with some bags of clothes. Josh was heading across town when the light turned red.

Aidan st there fustrated at that, when Sally teleported in.

Sally said,"You know you're wrong right, Just get him all hot and pretend to put it on in the heat of the moment."

Aidan rolls his eyes and smirks at the Idea.

Josh had been at the loal Kaplan Hills Laundro-mat for an hour before in walk Jeremy and Tyler Lockwood with their daughter Jenna.

Jeremy was dragging a large laundry basket that seem to be heavy.

Tyler saw his husband struggling with their family laundry and like he was going to let that happen. So he kissed him on the back of his neck surprising him alittle.

Josh was missing his Aidan so much now, watching the happy couple. Then, the daughter came up to Josh and he said,"Whatz your name?"

" Jenna Gilbert Lockwood," She said eyes glowing orange.

The dryer dinged so Josh got up and grab his laundry and head out to the car and drive home.

While Aidan waited for Josh, he cleaned and watched the clock.

Then Josh came in and Aidan stood up as Josh continued to run into his arms, then kisses him.

Sally watched then was gone.


	3. Blood Lust

Blood Lust

Aidan kissed Josh and held him but sprinted them into the fridge pinning Josh against it. Aidan sucked at Josh's neck maing artstic marks on him, until Josh tilted his into him showing that he trusted him. But Aidan has Been there before and he replies,"No! Your blood is disgusting!"

Josh replies in a lustful voice,"how do you know?"

Aidan's eyes turned black as his fangs descend from his mouth and he bites down, with Josh's blood gushing in his mouth and the taste was like salty with a tingle."Think Pop Rocks"

Josh was moaning loudly feeling Aidan's arousal grow against his own grinding into him hard"Aidan!"

Aidan stopped and backs away quickly in utter terror at himself almost losing control with Josh.

Josh stood there for a second, then walks toward him neck bloody."What not good? Sorry! I'll go wash up."

Right as Josh passed Aidan grabs Josh and pulls him closer to kiss him hard to reassure him.

Josh calms into it and reaches for the back of Aidan's neck.

When Aidan turned away from Josh, zipping to the sink puking up alitttle of Josh's blood due to being high off it faster then normal blood.

But Josh didn't know the true reason so he assumed Josh felt gross and ran to the stairs then to nthe bathroom, locking himself inside at the sink.

Aidan continued to attempt to puke now to clear his head and sober up, when he heard Sally again.

"Damn it, Aidan! You can't do anything right, where's Josh at?"

Aidan coughs out a drunken giggle and turns to face Sally to see her confused and angry.

...Tell me what you think should I do the rest...


	4. Baby I'm Sorry

Baby I'm Sorry

[Smut Warning]

Josh wasin the bathroom staring in the mirror neck arched as he cleans his bite wound up. When Josh got in the shower and turned on the hot water that began rushing down his boddy, he diidn't hear Aidan come in.

Aidan strips and steps inside stomach clenching harder as he gets closer and closer to Josh.

Josh cooed at Aidan's touch in a hesistant fearful manner, but gently shivered to a calm at the kisses placed upon the opposite side of his neck.

Aidan began to kiss harder on Josh's shoulder blade, getting hard with both moaning and the friction.

Josh spun around quickly to face , Aidan knowing his feeling for "Barebacking" Josh didn't want to fight again so he moved it away by his action. Josh noticed that Aidan's eyes and mouth were closed even though they were kissing.

Aidan's fangs were poking his tongue painfully, as he tried to control himself. Aidan could feel Josh climbing a top him so he whispered, "Please? Wait you don't have to."

Right when Josh looked at Aidan cracking his eyes which were black, he said"I-I wan to, cause I-I"

Aidan cut him off with a kiss as he entered him raw and rough causing him to moan out. Aidan pulled out alittle and then pushed forward grunting sweetly fangs out at th feeling upon him a rising.

"Josh and Aidan, Aidan and Josh Radcliff? McCollin? Hmm"thought Josh for only a second before he felt Aidan take it back.

"Oh Josh! God! Fuck!" Josh heard Aidan moan his eyes closed again.

Josh braced himself as Aidan began to ram him repeatedly. Josh sueezed Aidan's back tightly as he rode each trust from him.

Aidan wanted it rougher, so he took both Josh's arms and pinned them above his head against the wall tiles, as water ran down their bodies and hair.

As he continued to ride Aidan's thrusts arching for a kiss.

Aidan saw and lent in for that kiss, when his fangs accidentlly periced Josh's bottom lip causing some blood to drip.

Josh came at the sight of Aidan's black eyes. Then he felt Aidan cum with a drop of his blood on his lip hesistanting hard to not taste it. So Josh licks it off his lip in attempt to help keep Aidan from puking again.

Aidan steps back after pulling out and begins to use soap to wash them both clean.

Neither of them had noticed Sally had came and just went.

They rinse off and get dressed for bed.


End file.
